The use of contact information and contact lists are essential in existing communications systems. Significant problems in contact management systems which are not yet addressed include the lack of any deletion of the invalid contacts and the updating of the numbers of the contacts which have changed, particularly on mobile communications devices, for example. The automatic management of contacts remains a challenge as algorithms fail to understand if a contact is no longer needed and the heuristics based on time fail to achieve anything significant for the users.